Containers for transporting fruit and produce, such as grapes and the like, from the fields where they are grown to markets where the fruit or produce is purchased by consumers are well known. Such containers are generally formed of either wood or corrugated cardboard. Wood containers resist degradation due to handling and/or moisture absorption substantially better than those formed of corrugated cardboard and are thus structurally superior thereto.
However, the cost of shipping produce is proportional to the weight thereof, including the container. The use of the heavier wood containers therefore results in substantially greater shipping expense. As such, because wood containers are substantially heavier than corrugated cardboard containers, the cost to ship produce contained therein is substantially greater.
Additionally, wooden containers are comparatively more expensive to manufacture than corrugated cardboard containers. Furthermore, wood containers cannot be recycled, whereas corrugated cardboard produce containers can be recycled into various paper products.
Because the cost of storage and shipping of fruit and produce is, at least in part, further determined by the amount of floor space occupied thereby, it is commonly necessary that containers be configured in relatively high stacks so as to minimize the floor space occupied thereby. Thus, it is necessary that such containers possess sufficient structural strength to support the weight of those containers above.
When corrugated cardboard containers are stacked, it is common for lower stacked corrugated containers to splay or spread apart such that the four corners of those containers stacked above tend to slide into the lower containers and thereby damage the produce contained therein. Also, degradation of such lower containers frequently results in collapse of the entire stack, thereby further increasing the amount of damage to the fruit or produce contained therein. Thus, it is desirable that the structural integrity of such containers be maintained so as to prevent damage to the contents of such containers.
Transportation of the fruit and produce containers commonly exposes them to moisture which tends to deteriorate or degrade the containers, particularly those comprised of corrugated cardboard. Handling of the containers during the loading and unloading processes subjects them to impacts which may cause damage thereto. Wetted corrugated cardboard containers are particularly susceptible to such damage.
Also, when a vehicle transporting the containers turns, the inertia of the containers tends to cause the stacks to twist or sway, thereby increasing the forces applied thereto, particularly to those containers at or near the bottom member of the stack. Such forces may thus cause damage to the stacked containers. Wetted corrugated cardboard containers are particularly susceptible to such damage.
The fruit or produce contained within such stored and/or transported containers is frequently wet. Fruit and produce may be picked wet or may sweat and thereby release moisture during shipping and storage. Also, ambient moisture may condense upon the product and/or container. Such ambient moisture is typically absorbed by corrugated cardboard containers, thus causing structural degradation thereof.
Prior art corrugated produce containers are frequently configured such that, when stacked, channels are formed therebetween and thereinto in order to facilitate adequate ventilation of the produce contained therein and to insure effective control of the environment, i.e., temperature and humidity. Uppermost and lowermost longitudinal corners of the containers may be beveled in order to form air conduits in the region where four stacked containers abut. Apertures formed along the bevel of each container facilitate air flow from the conduit into the container. By utilizing the conduits formed by such bevels and apertures, the application of pesticides and the like or inert gasses reduces the likelihood of insect infestation and/or the growth of fungus. Two examples of contemporary containers having such bevels and apertures are those produced by Maxco, of Reedley, Calif. and those produced by Weyerhauser of Bakersfield, Calif.
However, in forming such bevels, the structural strength, i.e., the ability to withstand stacking, of the containers is substantially reduced and the problems associated with wetting of the containers is exacerbated. Thus, the use of such bevels to form conduits further decreases the useful life of corrugated cardboard containers.
Stacking alignment tabs are typically formed along the upper edge of each end member of the produce containers. The stacking alignment tabs are configured to be received within cut-outs formed along the lower edge of each of the containers in order to facilitate stacking thereof. When containers are stacked one atop another, the stacking alignment tabs of the lower container are positioned within the cut-outs of the upper container, thereby assuring proper alignment of the containers in order to form a straight vertical stack. This interlocking of adjacent containers also makes each stack more stable and thus less likely to topple over.
The storage life of produce stored within such containers is typically not limited by degradation of the fruit contained therein, but rather is often limited by the storage life of the corrugated cardboard containers themselves. Degradation of the corrugated cardboard containers due to handling and the absorption of moisture commonly prevents such containers from being used for extended periods of time.
In light of the problems associated with transporting and storing produce in corrugated cardboard containers, it is desirable that the containers be reinforced in some manner so as to improve the structural strength thereof. It is important, however, that the means utilized to reinforce the corrugated cardboard containers not add significantly to the weight, bulk, or to the cost of manufacturing the containers. Thus, the design of such reinforced corrugated cardboard containers must lend itself to simple and inexpensive mass production techniques.
Reinforcement should be as simple in design as possible and should be comprised of inexpensive materials. The reinforced portion of the container should be recyclable such that the entire container may be recycled without the need to separate the reinforced portion therefrom. By simplifying the design of the reinforced portion of the cardboard container, automation of the fabrication process is maximized and the cost associated therewith minimized.
Furthermore, it is desirable that the reinforced portion of the container be impervious to degradation due to the presence of moisture. Thus, it is desirable that the strength of the material utilized in the fabrication of the reinforced portion of the container not be affected by the absorption of moisture. As such, although the prior art has recognized to a limited extent the problem of increasing the strength of corrugated cardboard containers, the proposed solutions, to date, have been ineffective in providing a satisfactory remedy.